The present invention relates to a method and to a system for processing a speech signal.
The technical field of the invention is that of methods and systems for processing signals.
The invention relates more particularly to a method and to apparatus for processing speech signals in order to facilitate the recognition of speech signals that have been disturbed or deformed, in particular speech uttered by an undersea diver.